disney_entetaiment_onefandomcom-20200216-history
Peppa Pig (series)
Peppa Pig is a British preschool animated television series directed and produced by Astley Baker Davies in association with Entertainment One, which originally aired on 31 May 2004. It went on a hiatus for just over two years before re-premiering on 14 February 2015. Four seasons have been aired, with a fifth airing. The series is shown in 180 territories including the US and UK. Background Peppa Pig is a children's television programme broadcasting on Channel 5 and Nick Jr. in the UK, Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. in the USA, ABC 4 Kids in Australia and Discovery Kids in Latin America, including Brazil. Each episode is approximately 5 minutes long. The show revolves around Peppa, an anthropomorphic female pig, and her family and friends. Each of her friends is a different species of mammal. Peppa's friends are the same age as she is, and Peppa's younger brother George's friends are the same age as him. Episodes tend to feature everyday activities such as attending playgroup, going swimming, visiting their grandparents, cousins, going to the playground or riding their bikes. The characters wear clothes, live in houses, and drive cars, but still display some characteristics of the animals on which they are based. Peppa and her family snort like pigs during conversations in which they are speaking in English, the other animals make their respective noises when they talk, with some exhibiting other characteristics, such as the Rabbit family's communications of squeaking sounds and their enjoyment of carrots. The Rabbits are also the sole exception to the rule of human-like habitation, in that they live in a burrow in a hill, although it does have windows and is furnished in the same way as the other houses. The characters also blush when embarrassed and their mouths are used to express other emotions such as sadness, happiness, irritation, bewilderment and confusion. Although the mammals are anthropomorphic, other animals are not, for example, Tiddles the tortoise, Polly Parrot, and the ducks. In addition, the narrator of the series John Sparkes reinforces the action and humour, saying things like "Oh, dear" when something unfortunate happens (such as George starts crying) or "Look out!" when a character is doing something unsafe (such as Peppa riding her bicycle without looking where she's going). The first series of 52 five-minute episodes started on Channel 5 on 31 May 2004, and had its American première as part of Cartoon Network's Tickle-U preschool television programming block on 22 August 2005, redubbed with American actors,2 and Noggin in December 2007 and January 2008. As of 2014, the series currently airs on the Nick Jr. channel in the US. In the United Kingdom, it can also be seen on Nick Jr., the same with Portugal, Italy, Benelux, Scandinavia and Australia. In Taiwan, the show can be seen on Playhouse Disney. The second series of 52 episodes began on Channel 5 on Monday 4 September 2006, with Cecily Bloom replacing Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa, amongst other cast changes. The third series started broadcasting on the Channel 5 kids block, Milkshake! on 4 May 2009 with Harley Bird replacing Cecily Bloom and Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa. Characters Main * Peppa Pig (voiced by Lily Snowden-Fine in series 1, Cecily Bloom in series 2, and Harley Bird in series 3-present) – A pig who is the main character. Peppa's hobbies include jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, Teddy, going to playgroup, and playing dress up. Peppa is four years old as shown in the episode "My Birthday Party". She wears a red dress. * George Pig (voiced by Oliver and Alice May) – Peppa's younger brother. George is often seen in possession of his toy dinosaur, named "Mr. Dinosaur", but due to George's limited vocabulary, he pronounces it as "dine saur," which was given to him as a present by Grandpa and Granny Pig when he was born, as shown in the episode "The Olden Days". George is two years old as shown in the episode "George's Birthday". He is the only one in Peppa's playgroup whose name does not start with the same letter as his species. Also, in the series, he is referred to as just "George". He wears a blue shirt. George attends the same play group as Peppa and her friends. * Mummy Pig (voiced by Morwenna Banks) – Mummy Pig is Peppa and George's mother. She is home employed and works on a computer. She also worked as a volunteer firefighter with the Mummies' Fire Service in series 3, she also has skill in literacy and worked as an author in season 5. * Daddy Pig (voiced by Richard Ridings) – Daddy Pig is Peppa and George's father. He works as an architectural engineer,as shown in the episode "The New House". He wears glasses. Unlike Mummy Pig's parents, Grandpa Pig and Granny Pig, Daddy Pig's parents have never been shown or heard of in the series. Daddy Pig also shows signs of illiteracy and has issues with map reading. Despite this, he retains his jolly and never lets anything get him down, even when Mr. Potato openly insults him on his TV show, which the whole town appears to watch. * Grandpa Pig (voiced by Brian Blessed in early series, David Graham in later series) — Grandpa Pig is Mummy Pig's father. Although the two bicker and fight in a few episodes, he's best friends with Granddad Dog. He has a trackless train named Gertrude, and calling it a toy train quickly angers him, claiming that "Gertrude is not a toy, she is a miniature locomotive!". He loves sailing and gardening. Some garden features, however, such as chickens eating his lettuces, blackberry bushes looking at him, garden gnomes, and plastic wells tend to anger him. * Granny Pig (voiced by Frances White) – Granny Pig is Mummy Pig's mother. She is a fan of perfume. She grows apples in an orchard near her house along with vegetables in her own garden next to her house. Supporting * Suzy Sheep (voiced by Meg Hall in the UK version from series 1–4, Ava Lovell from series 5-present in the UK, and Elaine Torres on the short-lived American version that aired on Tickle-U) – Suzy is Peppa's best friend. She wears a pink dress and has an imaginary friend named Leo Lion in one episode. In some episodes she wears a nurse costume. She is allegedly bossy and keeps telling people what to do but she thinks Peppa is the one who is telling people what to do. She is the only kid in the show who does not have a dad that is mentioned or seen. * Mummy Sheep (voiced by Debbie MacDonald) – Mummy Sheep is the mother of Suzy. She wears a dark pink dress. She is friends with Mummy Pig. * Danny Dog (voiced by George Woolford in series 1–2, Jadon Mills in series 3–4 and Joshua Morris in series 5) – Danny is one of Peppa's friends. He wears purple clothes and has dark brown fur. * Mummy Dog a.k.a. Mrs. Dog (voiced by Debbie MacDonald in series 1, Claire Waxler in series 2, and Judy Flynn in series 4 & 5) – Mummy Dog is the mother of Danny Dog. * Granddad Dog (voiced by David Rintoul) – Granddad Dog is the grandfather of Danny Dog and the father of Captain Dog. He is a mechanic and is very good at fixing cars. Even though they sometimes bicker about whose boat is better, Granddad Dog and Grandpa Pig are best friends. Like Grampy Rabbit, his wife has never been shown, so he might be a widower. * Daddy Dog a.k.a. Captain Dog (voiced by Alexander Armstrong) – Captain Dog is the father of Danny Dog. He was once a sailor and sea captain who traveled the world to make his fortune and thus was gone from home for most of the series. He was one of the last characters make his debut on the show, not appearing until the middle of series four when he retires from sailing and returns home to be with his family. Despite being retired, he often misses his life as a sailor. * Rebecca Rabbit (voiced by Hazel Rudd in series 1, Bethan Lindsay in series 2, Alice May in series 3–4, and Arisha Couhdhury in series 5) – Rebecca is Peppa's friend from playgroup. She is the older sister of Richard and their twin baby sister and brother, Rosie and Robbie. She wears a turquoise dress. * Richard Rabbit (voiced by Zoe Baker in the UK; and Chloe Dolandis on Tickle-U2) – Rebecca's younger brother and the twins' big brother. He is George's best friend. He wears a dark blue shirt * Miss Rabbit (voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy) – Miss Rabbit appears to have many jobs at the same time, including bus driver, supermarket assistant, librarian, helicopter pilot, firefighter, ice cream seller, shoe shop assistant, nurse, ticket seller, and more, but she loves her jobs. She is Mummy Rabbit's twin sister, and is Rebecca, Richard, Rosie, and Robbie's aunt. She wears a yellow dress, like her twin sister. Some people think there is more than one Miss Rabbit but this has not been said in the show, possibly because seeing many Miss Rabbits at the same time would be confusing for kids. * Mummy Rabbit (also voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy) – Rebecca's, Richard's, Rosie's and Robbie's mother. She is also Miss Rabbit's twin sister. * Daddy Rabbit a.k.a. Mr. Rabbit (voiced by John Sparkes) – Rebecca's, Richard's, and the twins' father. He works with Daddy Pig and Mrs Cat in a top floor office. He appears to be a station master, manager of the museum and ice cream seller in some episodes. He has a Welsh accent, which is a pun on Welsh rarebit. * Grampy Rabbit (voiced by Brian Blessed) – Grampy Rabbit can play the banjo and runs a boat yard as shown in "Grampy Rabbit's Boatyard" he is Rebecca, Richard, Rosie and Robbie grandfather. * Rosie and Robbie Rabbit – Rebecca's and Richard's younger siblings who are twins. They were born in the episode "Mummy Rabbit's Bump" * Candy Cat (voiced by Daisy Rudd in series 1, Emma Weston in series 2, Zara Siddiqi in series 3–4, and Madison Turner in series 5) – Candy is one of Peppa's friends. She wears a turquoise dress. * Mrs. Cat a.k.a. Mummy Cat (voiced by Morwenna Banks in series 2 and Leila Farzad in series 3–4) – Mrs. Cat is the mother of Candy and a co-worker of Daddy Pig. She is 33 according to the episode "Dr Hamster's Tortoise". She wears a light red dress. In "Daddy Pig's Office", it's revealed her job is graphic designing. * Mr. Cat a.k.a. Daddy Cat – Mr. Cat is the father of Candy. He is often seen in series 3 and 4. He wears an indigo shirt and has dark fur. * Pedro Pony (voiced by Harrison Oldroyd in series 1–2, Stanley Nickless in series 3–4, Sammy Price in "The Golden Boots" and "Around the World with Peppa," and Rohal Soomro in series 5) – Pedro is one of Peppa's friends. He wears black eyeglasses and yellow clothes. Characterized by his love for sleep, Pedro can be occasionally forgetful or clumsy and slow to catch on but is otherwise knowledgeable in his areas of interest and always friendly. In many episodes he is late for playgroup. Peppa once kissed Pedro in her school's production of Little Red Riding Hood in the episode "School Play". He is known for often wearing the wrong costume, as in the episode "Gym Class," where he wears a superhero costume instead of his gym costume. He also is often found wearing a cowboy costume. He is the only kid in Peppa's playgroup who wears glasses before Molly Mole debuts. * Mummy Pony a.k.a. Mrs. Pony (voiced by Kate Gribble in series 1, Madeleine Moore in series 2, Layla Lewis in series 2, Jemima Williams in series 3, Leila Farzad in series 4 and Judy Flynn in series 4) – Mummy Pony is the mother of Pedro. She wears a dark yellow dress * Daddy Pony a.k.a. Mr. Pony (voiced by John Sparkes) – Daddy Pony is the father of Pedro, and he is an optician. He wears glasses and green clothes. The Zebras * Zoe Zebra (voiced by Sian Taylor in series 2–4 and Isla Gudgeon in series 5) – Zoe is one of Peppa's friends. She wears a light purple dress. In the episode "Teddy's Day Out," it is revealed that she has a stuffed monkey which is named Monkey. In the episode "Sleepover", Zoe mentions that she is taking piano lessons, likely from Mr. Zebra. * Mummy Zebra a.k.a. Mrs Zebra (voiced by Morwenna Banks) – Mummy Zebra is the mother of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza Zebra. She wears a bright green dress and has shown to work with pottery in the episode "Pottery". * Daddy Zebra a.k.a. Mr. Zebra (voiced by David Graham) – Daddy Zebra is the father of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza and is a postman. He can play the piano as shown in "Sleepover", and plays "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to make Peppa and her friends fall asleep. * Zuzu & Zaza Zebra (both voiced by Alice May from series 2–4, Matilda Green from series 5-present) – Zuzu and Zaza are Zoe's younger identical twin sisters. They are also George's friends. They both wear light pink dresses. They are somewhat younger than George, Richard, and Edmond, and they do not appear at playgroup. The Elephantsedit Править * Emily Elephant (voiced by Julia Moss in the UK from series 2–6, Stara Bal in series 7-present and Chloe Dolandis on Cartoon Network) – Peppa's friend from playgroup. She made her first appearance in the episode "Emily Elephant". She can make the loudest sound out of all the children and often uses her trunk as an extra hand. She wears a dark yellow dress and is shy most of the time. * Edmond Elephant (voiced by Jonny Butler from series 3–4 and Victor Wade in series 5–present) – Edmond is George's friend. He is 2 year old, like George and Richard. Unlike George, Richard, and the other toddlers, Edmond is highly intelligent and can speak in full sentences; his high intelligence comes from his father. Because of this, Edmond is a self-proclaimed clever clogs. He is voiced by Jonny Butler from series 3–4, and Victor Wade from series 5-present. Edmond's voice appears on the Peppa Pig Rocket kiddie ride. He wears a dark green outfit. * Doctor Elephant a.k.a. Mr. Elephant (voiced by Andy Hamilton) – Emily's and Edmond's father. His job is a dentist. He wears a white shirt and red bow tie. * Mummy Elephant a.k.a. Mrs. Elephant – She is Emily's and Edmond's mother and not much is known about her. She wears a light purple dress. * Chloe Pig (voiced by Eloise May in series 1–2, Abigail Daniels in series 3–4 and Zara Siddiqi in series 4) – Chloe is Peppa and George's cousin, and Alexander's older sister. Her best friends are Belinda Bear and Simon Squirrel, and they like to tease Peppa. She is 8 years old[citation needed], and wears a yellow dress. Since she is older than the other kids, she doesn't go to Peppa's playgroup and instead presumably goes to a different school. She has yet to appear in series 5. * Uncle Pig (voiced by John Sparkes) – Uncle Pig is Daddy Pig's brother, and is Auntie Pig's husband and Chloe and Alexander's father. He has a "big tummy", like Daddy Pig. He has yet to appear in series 5. * Auntie Pig (voiced by Alison Snowden in series 1–2 and Judy Flynn in series 3–4) – Auntie Pig is Uncle Pig's wife and Chloe and Alexander's mother. She has yet to appear in series 5. * Baby Alexander (voiced by Oliver May in series 2, Harley Bird in series 3 and Minnie Driver in series 4) – Alexander is Chloe's baby brother and Peppa and George's baby cousin. His first word was "puddle", taught to him by Peppa. He has yet to appear in series 5. * * Freddy Fox (voiced by Max Miller in half of series 3 and then Jamie Oram onwards) – is a friend of Peppa who has a very good sense of smell. His first appearance was in the episode "Freddy Fox ". He wears a dark red shirt. * Mr. Fox (voiced by John Sparkes) – is Freddy's father and is the owner of a shop that sells everything, usually in boxes of five, but sometimes as matching sets of three. * Mrs. Fox— is Freddy's mother. She works as a nurse as shown in the episode "Hospital". She wears a light blue dress. * Kylie Kangaroo (voiced by Macey Danger in the episode of the same name, then Finley Grieg-Byrne, as seen in the credits for series 5)— Kylie Kangaroo is a friend of Peppa and appears in the episode of same name. Since she is a kangaroo, she can jump higher than the other characters. * Joey Kangaroo (voiced by Jazlyn Jago, as seen in the credits for series 5) — Joey Kangaroo is Kylie's younger brother. He stays in Mummy Kangaroo's pouch and is presumably younger than George, Richard, and Edmond. * Mummy Kangaroo a.k.a. Mrs Kangaroo (voiced by Morwenna Banks in the episode, then Elise Grieg, as seen in the credits for series 5)— Mummy Kangaroo is Kylie and Joey's mother. * Daddy Kangaroo a.k.a. Mr Kangaroo (voiced by Alexander Armstrong in the episode, then Tony Byrne, as seen in the credits for series 5)— Daddy Kangaroo is Kylie and Joey's father. He likes barbecuing corn on the cob. * Mr. Wolf (voiced by Alexander Armstrong, as seen in the credits for series 4) — Mr. Wolf is the father of Wendy Wolf and Mrs. Wolf's husband. Not much is known about him compared to the other parents. * Mrs. Wolf (voiced by Jen Pringle) – Mrs. Wolf is the mother of Wendy Wolf and Mr. Wolf's wife. Like Mr. Wolf not much is known about her. * Wendy Wolf (voiced by Chaniya Mahon) – Wendy Wolf is Peppa's friend after Daddy Pig designs a house for the wolves and Mr. Bull builds it. She also becomes a new student in Peppa's playgroup later in the series. * Granny Wolf (voiced by Morwenna Banks as credited as Jen Pringle)— She appeared in the S5 episode "Wendy Wolf's Birthday". * Gabriella Goat (voiced by Sonia Arapi) — A friend of Peppa's who lives in Italy. She gives Peppa and her family a tour of the village where she lives. * Signor Goat (voiced by Andrea Tran) – He takes care of the holiday house Peppa's family stays for their holiday and is the father of Gabriella Goat. * Uncle Goat (voiced by John Sparkes) — He is a pizza baker in Gabriella's village and Gabriella's uncle. * Auntie Goat (voiced by Morwenna Banks) – She runs a store in Gabriella's town. * Gerald Giraffe (voiced by Leo Templer) – The newest member of Peppa's playgroup who appears in "Gerald Giraffe". Being a giraffe makes him the tallest child in the playgroup. He also measures at the top of his ears making Rebecca Rabbit's ears be short. * Mr. Giraffe (voiced by Zeus Jahn-Vilnur) – Gerald's father. * Mrs. Giraffe (voiced by Posher Ra Ra) – Gerald's mother. * Molly Mole (voiced by Rosie van Hulzen) – Appears in the S5 episode of the same name * Mummy Mole (voiced by Jen Pringle) – Molly's mother * Daddy Mole (voiced by John Sparkes) – Molly's father * Dr. Brown Bear (voiced by David Rintoul) – the doctor. In "Pedro's Cough", he claims he never gets sick, but he does when he caught Pedro's cough. According to the British Medical Journal, Dr Bear shows clear signs of "burnout" and begins falling short of the high standards of service he aims to provide to his patients, which include "prompt and direct telephone access, continuity of care, extended hours, and a low threshold for home visits", including using a "green light car ... with sirens" to attend a playgroup where a 3 year old pony has coughed 3 times.1 * Belinda Bear (voiced by Zara Siddiqi in her episode debut, then Charlotte Potterton, as seen in the credits for series 5) – One of Chloe's friends. In the episode "Chloe's Big Friends", she calls herself "Bea" for short. She might be related to Dr. Brown Bear, but it is unknown as she only appeared in one episode. * Delphine Donkey (voiced by Nzilani Franq) – Peppa's pen pal from France. * Didier Donkey (voiced by Aurélie Charbonnier) – Delphine's younger brother. He has a toy dragon, similar to how George has a toy dinosaur. * Monsieur Donkey (voiced by Jerome Haupert in series 2 and 3, then David Rintoul, as seen in the credits for series 5) – Delphine and Didier's father. * Mama Donkey – Delphine and Didier's mother. Other characters * Madame Gazelle (voiced by Morwenna Banks) – Madame Gazelle is the teacher at Peppa's playgroup. She has a French accent, which is a pun on "mademoiselle". She once played in a rock band called "The Rocking Gazelles" with two other gazelles who may be her sisters, as evidenced in "Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party". She taught Peppa's parents when they were children. "In Pumpkin Party" it is implied that she is a vampire because she has no reflection in the mirror, and seeing Suzy dressed as a vampire reminds her of the old country. In the episode "Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party", her first name is revealed to be Gigi. She is the only seen adult character whose first name was revealed (but only once). She can play both electric and acoustic guitars, as shown in many episodes. * Mr. Bull (voiced by David Rintoul) – Mr. Bull is a garbage man, a construction worker, a nurse (as seen in "Mummy Rabbit's Bump") and a tuba player. Mr Bull is also a taxi driver (as seen in the "Flying on Holiday" episode). It is implied that Mr. Bull is related to Mrs. Cow, as bulls are male cows. * Mr. Potato (voiced by John Sparkes) – Mr Potato is Peppa's favorite character from a TV show. It is unknown if he is a real potato or someone wearing a costume. He encourages the kids to exercise and eat healthy. His friends are Mrs. Carrot, Sweet Cranberry and Little Sprout who are also real fruit and vegetables, as evidenced in "Mr Potato's Christmas Show". There is also a Mrs. Potato, appearing only on Peppa's television with Mr. Potato from series one until the beginning of series 3. * Mrs. Cow (voiced by Judy Flynn) – A member of the "Mummies' Fire Service". She might be related to Mr. Bull, as bulls are the male counterpart to cows, but this has not been said in the show. * Mr. Rhinoceros — He works with Mr. Bull in the building/construction jobs. * Dr. Hamster (voiced by Morwenna Banks) – Dr. Hamster is the vet and has a tortoise named Tiddles who gets stuck in trees a lot. She flies an airplane on "The Flying Vet". * Mr. Labrador — He works with Mr. Bull in the building/construction jobs. He also runs the archery competition at the fair (as seen in "Funfair"). His name is never said in the show. * Captain Emergency (voiced by Dominic Byrne) – The pilot on the plane Peppa and her family fly on in the episode "Flying On Holiday". * Simon Squirrel (voiced by Preston Nyman) – One of Chloe's friends. In the episode "Chloe's Big Friends", he calls himself "Sy" for short. His parents have never appeared in the show but it is assumed that they are squirrels, like him. * Policeman Stag (voiced by Fernando Tiberini) – He appears in "Around the World with Peppa" to return Teddy to Peppa who kept losing it. He is a dark brown otter. * Police Officer Panda (voiced by David Mitchell (Comedian)) – Appears in S5 episode "The Police" * Police Officer Squirrel (voiced by Judy Flynn) – Appears in S5 episode "The Police" * Santa – He appears in episodes "Santa's Grotto", "Santa's Visit" and "Mr. Potato's Christmas Show". He is one of 2 human characters in the show, the other one being the Queen. * The Queen (voiced by Morwenna Banks) – She appears in the episode "The Queen And London". She is human and based on Queen Elizabeth II. * Mr Lion (voiced by Colin McFarlane) – Appears in S5 episode "The Zoo" * Mrs Crocodile (voiced by Jo Brand) – Appears in S5 episode "The Zoo" * Mr Wallaby (voiced by Sam Simmons) – Appears in S5 episode "Boomerang" * Singing Fish (voiced by Tomas Gisby) – A plastic fish that Mr. Fox sells in the S5 episode "The Market" * Mummy Rat – Appears in the episodes "London" and "The Market" * Female Rat – Appears in the episodes "London" and "The Market" * Mr Stallion – He is one of Grandpa Pig's friends. He appears in S5 episode "Sailing Boat" * Mrs Corgi – She is another one of Grandpa Pig's friends. She appears in S5 episode "Sailing Boat" Pets and animals * Tiddles – Dr. Hamster's pet tortoise. He is 33 as shown the episode "Dr. Hamster's Tortoise". He is known to climb trees as shown in "Naughty Tortoise", "Miss Rabbit's Helicopter", and "Gerald Giraffe". * Steven – Pedro Pony's pet stick insect who is shown in "The Pet Competition". * Goldie the goldfish – Goldie is Peppa's goldfish. * Ginger the goldfish – Ginger is Miss Rabbit's goldfish and is shown in "The Aquarium" where she befriends Peppa's fish Goldie. * Hemydatulus Fanardus – is Edmond Elephant's pet gecko and is shown the episode "The Pet Competition". His name is the scientific name for gecko. Edmond named him this because he is smart. * Polly Parrot (voiced by Alison Snowden, as seen in the credits for her episode debut) – Granny and Grandpa Pig's parrot. Like most parrots, Polly copies what others say. She has yet to appear in series 5. * Mrs. Duck – A wild duck who lives in the duck pond with the other ducks. She and her fellow ducks have a habit of always showing up at picnics, usually in the hope of receiving food scraps. She appears in the "Golden Boots" special when she takes Peppa's golden boots. * Mr. Skinny Legs – A friendly little spider who lives in and around Peppa's house. * Teddy – Peppa's toy teddy bear. Peppa is known for leaving him behind by mistake. In "The Holiday House", "Holiday in the Sun", and "The End of the Holiday", there is a running gag where Peppa leaves Teddy behind and a police dog on a motorcycle returns it while they are driving. Another running gag is that Daddy Pig walks into the pool with his pajamas on. * Mr Dinosaur - George's toy dinosaur * Mr Scarecrow - Granny and Grandpa's scarecrow. It has been seen on "Mr Scarecrow" and "Granny Pig's Chickens" * Jemima, Sarah, Vanessa, and Neville - They are Granny Pig's chickens. They were first seen on "Granny Pig's Chickens" and they appear on "Spring" * Monkey - Zoe's toy monkey * Frog - Emily's toy frog, appears on Sleepover * Owl - Suzy's toy owl also appears on Sleepover * Carrot - Rebecca's toy carrot also appears on Sleepover * Mrs Dinosaur Richard Rabbit’s toy dinosaur * Dino-Rour - Replaced Mr. Dinosaur after he lost his tail. Dino-Rour cannot be played with as much as Mr. Dinosaur due to electronic components. One day after his batteries fell out, Peppa collected them and found Mr. Dinosaur's tail, and Daddy Pig managed to put the tail back on. It is unknown what happened to Dino-Roue afterwards. * Penguin - Suzy's toy penguin. It talks. Her penguin appears in "The Doll Hospital".